Sorrows and Silver Linings
by anaklusmos1
Summary: Melissa Marr's character have gone through a lot in their long and not so long lives. This story about their hurt, their love and those rare happy moments they experienced. Many characters will be in it but the ones mentioned are my faves.
1. My Naivety

**Author's Note: Hello there, Wicked Lovely fans! Until now, I have written fanfics exclusively about The Percy Jackson series so please be patient with me. I finished the WL series last year and I just LOVE it. I hope you enjoy this chapter! This one is for Niall... you sexy thing :) **

My Naivety 

When I met you, I was naive,

I was once an optimist.

You had a confidence all your own,

I was simply drawn to you.

The way you oozed sophistication

and class,

I was honoured to be a part

Of your inner group

* * *

><p>Though now I wish I had been more prudent,<p>

But now I am a well educated student

in the subject of heartbreak.

I thought we would be forever,

But now I wish never to remember

our time together.

* * *

><p>I had trusted you; you had trusted me,<p>

I should have known

you cared more for your court,

Then you would ever care for me,

I was never nothing more,

Than those mortals that I

Indivertibly drained...

Away

* * *

><p>I was addicted to your love,<p>

Your touch,

You sucked me dry like a succubus,

But I live on, cursing my own immortality,

The remnants of my heart still yearning,

Yearning for you

* * *

><p>I tried to bring out the best in you,<p>

Sadly you brought out the worst in me,

But you taught me many things,

And shared secrets I feel obliged

to keep,

Still I am ashamed,

To share a name with you

* * *

><p>Your faeries carved scars to my skin,<p>

But you tore apart my heart.

The cruelties your court caused can be healed,

But I will never forgive you,

You who I had trusted,

Our friendship is non-existent,

I break all ties to you

* * *

><p>I shall not smoke,<p>

I shall not bed mortals,

I shall wear my hair shorn

to show the scars,

To not distract the eye

for I am not ashamed

I shall keep your secrets

to show I am the better fae,

All tethers are gone,

I am moving on

* * *

><p>But I do not wish you the worst,<p>

For that would be petty

and childish.

In your court, I matured,

Gone is the naive, trusting faery,

And now I start anew,

In Summer

Broken but still

standing

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Okay, I think you can guess what this poem was about. Please review. Shall I continue on with the other characters or quit whilst I'm ahead?<strong>


	2. I am What I am

_Author's Note: This is my second chapter! Guess who's perspective!_

I am What I am

People and fae in the day and age,

Are often uncomfortable with who they are,

I am not such a being.

Do not be presumptuous,

I am not one to be trusted

I am what I am.

* * *

><p>I am dark, alluring,<p>

Embodiment of Temptation.

I am fierce, terrifying,

King of Nightmares.

Do not be fooled by my glamour,

I am neither gentle, nor a man

I am what I am.

* * *

><p>I could make you fall<p>

for me,

And tear you apart,

Your heart

Your body

Your soul,

But that is not my style

I am what I am.

* * *

><p>Friends call me an ass hole,<p>

A bastard too,

They are fae,

It must be true.

But the opinions of others,

I care not for,

I am what I am.

* * *

><p>Many would think me a monster,<p>

Many know to fear,

Know that I do not seek approval

for I am content of who I am.

Yes, I too have made mistakes,

Yes, I too have regrets,

For those there is no going back,

I am stuck with my choices,

I am what I am

* * *

><p>My priorities are not that of any fae,<p>

But of those that are connected to me.

I grow, they grow

A family.

I often wonder what would have happened

If I threw all of it away for you.

But I did not

I am what I am

* * *

><p>Life is by no means the same without you,<p>

But I understand you need time,

We have plenty of that.

But my dear Gancanagh,

I fear you still trust easily

Why seek refuge within Summer?

I wish that I had kept you safe,

Memories of us linger in my head,

I am what I am.

* * *

><p>Perhaps it is valid to lie in writing,<p>

For I _do _wish you would not judge me so,

But the damage is done,

The damage is done,

I am stuck knowing

I am what I am

* * *

><p>King of the Dark court<p>

The one who broke  
>your heart.<p>

_Author's Note: Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter :) If you guessed, Irial, then you're right. If not, you need to re-read the series! I've always liked the contrast between Irial and Niall. Irial has generally always been comfortable with himself whereas Niall actually cares about moral issues such as draining mortal women. With Irial, it's just the normality of being a Gancanagh (having said that, as King, he could control his nature). Still, at the end of the day, the two faeries care deeply for each other, and that makes for some great inspiration. _


	3. The Game

**Author's Note: This has been in my notebook for months, incomplete. I've added a few stanzas and it is now mildly acceptable. I don't like nearly as much as my previous two but it will have to do. Please read and REVIEW!**

The Game

Games are to be fun,

Exciting, entertaining

Games are to be lively,

Energetic, rewarding

My game was not so

Bound and vulnerable,

I was forced to search,

Forced to find my

Summer Queen.

I searched high and low

And far and wide

But rules limited my quest

Each girl was to be willing

Choosing to risk Winter's Chill.

I charmed and enticed them,

So they soon turned fey,

Against their will

Some were accepting

Others not so...

Memories of Moirae linger on

I did not know she had the Sight

Nor true understanding of her Fear.

She took her life, oh suicide,

Took it so she would not become

The monster that had plagued

Her life

Oh but games are to be

But games,

Alas we fey think not.

Nine centuries I waited,

Nine centuries my court suffered.

Winter merely allowed our pathetic existence

The Game did not permit otherwise

And what of the Dark King?

It was all his doing.

Hard to believe he had any respect

For Miach

Hard to believe he detested Biera

But what do I truly know of him?

Oh but games are to be

But games,

Alas we fey think not.

Nine centuries I waited,

Nine centuries my court suffered.

But then I met her,

The girl named Aislinn

Moments with her

Were simply breathtaking,

My feeling for her were strong

I hope she was the one,

Beautiful and headstrong

She proved to be my match

After nine centuries of waiting

And searching

And suffering,

It was finally...

GAME OVER

**Author's Note: Personally I'm not a fan of Keenan. I hated him till the end. He's alright if he's not your enemy. Please REVIEW!**


	4. Yin and Yang

**Author's Note: It's been a long time since I've posted anything whatsoever on Fanfiction, as I have had exams and I've been working on an original novel. I wasn't going to write this but for some reason I just did. Please take a guess as to which character has 'written' this. Please enjoy and Review :D**

Yin and Yang

In my wake I bring fear

And devastation,

In your wake you bring law

And Order.

I am Yin,

You are Yang

We once were One.

* * *

><p>Together we created a world.<p>

You brought Order,

I brought Discord.

The first male was carved

By our hands.

A brother to toil with,

A son to adore,

The only ever symbol to prove our tolerance,

To show that we once were One.

* * *

><p>You think me mad,<p>

I think you petty.

Dearest sister,

Know that I loathe you with every

Fibre of my being.

* * *

><p>I am strong,<p>

You are weak,

For you hide behind your veil,

Seeking protection from our brother.

You are High Queen,

But be rest assured,

I will be Dark Queen once more.

It is only a matter of time,

Until there is only

One.

* * *

><p>I displaced Irial once before,<p>

And Niall, the sweet lamb,

Has a weakness.

Such a beautiful weakness

I must take advantage of.

You have weaknesses of your own,

Unchanging Queen.

* * *

><p>I shall bath in the blood of my victims,<p>

I shall strengthen and watch these wings grow.

You shall weaken,

Crumble and

Fall.

You shall sing to me a song

So sweet.

You shall die by your sister's

Talons.

* * *

><p>I am Yin,<p>

You are Yang,

We are One no more.


	5. Unbound

**Author's Note: I have another poem that I'd been writing when I was really bored. Guess whose perspective it's from. I think it's quite obvious.**

Unbound

I used to be that broken girl,

My life merely shards

Pierced together.

I wanted to be numb,

But I wanted to be whole.

I knew a tattoo would not fix things,

But it was at least a start.

I lived my life one day at a time,

Fearful to no ends.

That awful day always haunted me,

The ghost of the pain always with me.

I knew a tattoo would not fix things,

But it was a way to reclaim myself.

My Life

My Body

My soul

Once more

Looking back, I see why Rabbit was fearful.

Looking back, I think it's rather ironic.

I wanted to be my own,

But it was your mark all along.

It was my skin, but it was your eyes.

Your eyes that peered eerily back at me that day,

A one of a kind.

I knew a tattoo would not fix things,

But at the time, it had given me hope.

Dancing shadows in a needle tube.

The needle that was akin to a paintbrush,

My back akin to a canvas.

Shadows, tears and blood,

All paint.

A masterpiece.

I knew a tattoo would not fix things,

But I was too stunned by its beauty to even care.

Hating you would make things easier,

But I do no.

You took away my choices,  
>And you used me how you wished.<p>

I became far too reliant on you.

My emotions were not my own.

They flooded my senses

At those gatherings.

What a wonderful, wonderful ecstasy.

I was drunk on it beyond all reasoning.

I knew a tattoo would not fix things,

But I did not count on you

Being attached

To the other end of that link.

You were my captor,

He was my saviour.

If only I could loathe you.

If only I could hate you.

Despite all of your actions,

I grew to love you.

You were wrong for me,

Yet you were right for me.

I knew a tattoo would not fix things,

But you brought what I had thought was bliss.

I could no longer live that way,

I wanted an out.

You were careful with me.

Tentative, forever worrisome,

Even loving.

It was not enough.

I knew a tattoo would not fix things,

But it had meant my life was to shorten.

You had hurt him too, a long time ago

And left a web of scars. He was marked for life.

You hurt me too, my love,

And drained my life.

It's true what they say.

You don't know what you have

Until you lose it.

I knew a tattoo would not fix things,

But it had pierced more than my flesh.

Winter and Summer severed the tie.

I heard you call me,

Worried and uncertain.

Doubt crossed my mind for the briefest of seconds.

It was too late,

For it was done.

With the tattoo I had been free but bound.

With it no more, I was free alone.

I knew a tattoo would not fix things

But I had not expected my heart to be pierced.

I think of you both frequently.

Everything around me is a reminder

Of what was once,

Which can no longer be.

I yearn for your touch,

Your caress

Your kiss.

Is it wrong to yearn for his also?

Your actions I will forgive But I will never forget.

I knew tattoo would not fix things

And it was almost the end

Of me.

**Author's Note: If you guessed Leslie, then you're correct! Give yourself a pat on the back :D For those who failed, shame on you! Re-read Ink Exchange immediately.**


	6. Winter's Reminder

**Author's Comment: Hey everyone! It's been a long time. You will not believe how stressful college is. Can't wait till I'm done with it so I can go to university! So here's a poem for you eager WL fans out there. It's not very long I'm afraid. Feel free to Review, and request poems from other character's perspectives. **

**Winter's Reminder**

This game we played

Was no game at all.

It was all too real,

And if I forgot,

The sharp shard of ice

Would rip through me,

Warning me…

Reminding me.

* * *

><p>I thought what we had was special.<p>

Now I am as bitter as Winter,

My anger a blizzard

My sorrow, soul consuming.

* * *

><p>I knew the risk.<p>

I did not care.

I took the staff,

And took the fall.

* * *

><p>I watch you now as you seek more prey,<p>

Seek to find your Summer Queen.

You woo them well, but I too

Have a part to play.

I shall warn them, for it is

My solemn duty.

My end of the bargain,

For I lost the game.

* * *

><p>With every rejection, you too lose<p>

A little more.

Your anger is a summer storm,

Destructive, but strikingly

Beautiful.

* * *

><p>How it pains me to see you smile<p>

At another,

The way you smiled at me.

Such gut-wrenching, heart-breaking, unimaginable pain

Makes me yearn for

Numbness.

* * *

><p>But there is always the ice,<p>

The cold frost,

The reminder.

It tells me that I am not Summer.

It reminds me that

I lost the Game.


End file.
